dragon_moon_zfandomcom-20200213-history
Serriolli
Serriolli '''(セリオリ, ''Seriori) ''was a Saiyan-Devil hybrid who would later achieve the status of a God of Destruction and is known as the '''Original Super Saiyan. Although he is the son of Egyptian God Horus and Olympian Goddess Athena, Serriolli was born from a Saiyan mother. He the ancestor of Goku Jr. and Goku Black as well as an ally of the Four Great Satans and a great threat to the Olympian Gods. Though he has not been seen many years, many believe Serriolli is dead. Appearance Serriolli share many similarities with Goku Jr. and Goku Black with a few exceptions, His face structure is the same as both though he favors the more stern eyes like Black, he also has a tail unlike the two and he is shown to be much more muscular than the two. His hairstyle is that of Super Saiyan 4 Goku Jr. as it is wild and reached the mid-top of his spine. He wears clothing which resembles that of the ancient Egyptian royalty, complete with a red and pink collar with white linings on both edges, corresponding with his attendant. Personality Serriolli carries himself with a confident manner, albeit with a more vulgar and spiteful tone. He is very rebellious towards authority figures, but laid-back to anyone else. He is powerful and has no fear, and no respect for authority, especially not for the Olympian Gods themselves. At times, Serriolli can be seen as cruel, reckless, and destructive, willing to kill anyone who gets in his way. However, Serriolli has a huge heart beneath all of this rough exterior. He purposely chose to live out his life his own way because his eyes were opened to evil as a child, especially when the people who were took care of him as a child were slaughtered by the Olympians. Biography [Soon. . .] Techniques * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. Serriolli can fire ki blasts strong enough to destroy planets. * Tail Attack – Serriolli attacks the opponent by hitting them with his tail, used Hades when the God had him in a hold. * Attack Altercation and Redirection – A technique where the user uses their ki to catch an opponent's attack, then alters it and fires it again as their own attack. * Headshot – A physical technique where Serriolli knocks his opponent away with a simple finger flick to the forehead. * Tera Destroyer '- Serriolli produces a sun-like aura sphere around his body then fires a red energy wave at his opponent. * '''Tera Destroyer (Beam Form) '- a variation of the Tera Destroyer which fires in similar motion of the Final Shine Attack. * '''Nephilim Energy Bullets – A combination of many Devil and God energy waves fired at a very rapid rate. * Sphere of Destruction – A huge energy sphere technique that resembles a yellow star. God of Destruction Serriolli has learned this form Beerus the Destroyer. * Hakai - As the God of Destruction, Serriolli possess the ability to destroy anything, which includes Gods and ghosts. By extending one of his hands, with his four main fingers straight up and his thumb crossing his palm horizontally, Serriolli can cause his target to disintegrate into nothing regardless of who or what it is, without any effort or waste of energy. This attack is similar to The Power of Destruction Venelana, Sirzech,and Rias Gremory possess. * Possession Immunity and Mimicry – As a god, Serriolli is immune to the effects of Dark Magic, though it is shown that he is also able to mimic the technique's visual effects (glowing red eyes and aura) in order to give the appearance that he is under its control, allowing him to deceive the technique's user. Transformations Full Saiyan Like all Half Demons, Serriolli turned completely Saiyan twice a month during the nights of the new moon and full moon. at night his hair turned dark brown, his eyes turned golden, he lost his Devil abilities and attributes. In this form, Serriolli's power is lowered to the point of him being a low class warrior. Great Ape Serriolli is shown to possess a tail and thus the ability to transform into a Great Ape when exposed to Blutz Waves produced by a full Moon or Power Ball. Full Demon If Serriolli's life is in danger. his devil blood overloaded his system and drove him into fits of feral rage. When transformed, Serriolli's sclera turned deep red, his irises became gold slits with white pupils, two jagged purple stripes appeared on the sides of his face, and his fangs and claws lengthened. Super Saiyan Serriolli was able to turn Super Saiyan at a very young age of 4 after the death of his Saiyan mother. Super Saiyan God With the aid of 5 other righteous Saiyans, Serriolli was able to achieve this form. Oddly enough, He can also achieve this from without an aid of other and he no longer has a time limit. Saiyan beyond God As his Super Saiyan Rosé is the Super Saiyan God SS form, Serriolli possesses the power of Super Saiyan God, and thus this state. Super Saiyan Rosé Serriolli possesses the ability to become a Super Saiyan God SS. It is speculated that this form's color is light pink due to Serriolli's heritage as a natural-born God is he is the son of Horus and Athena. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans with God Blood Category:Saiyan Category:Devils with Saiyan Blood Category:Devil